


Pillow Forts

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [16]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just get in the damn fort, Jack.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Forts

So, Jack and Mark had been roommates for a while.  Like, they’d been in the same living arrangement since January and It was October and Mark just wanted to sit on his bed and work on his stupid homework without Jack being a little shit. 

It was really stupid of him to have a crush on his roommate, but he couldn’t really help it.  Jack was kind and funny and smart and his Irish accent was going to drive Mark insane. 

And if he didn’t stop walking around the apartment naked, Mark was going to throw himself out the window. 

Mark sighed and laid back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to pull his mind away from his teasing roommate. 

Mark was a fairly festive person with decorations and pumpkin lights all over his room while Jack only had the bare necessities.  The only Halloween thing in his room was a pumpkin Mark had carved for him and put on his desk.   Mark was honestly a little surprised that it was still there, he thought that Jack would have thrown it away within the first few days of Mark giving it to him, but instead,it continued to sit on his desk and Jack even put a candle inside for nights that he was feeling especially festive. 

Mark was the one that coated the apartment in bats and skeletons, making sure that every surface was lighthearted and spooky. 

Jack kindly went along with it and let Mark get excited and rambunctious over the ridiculous holiday.

Jack really was a decent roommate, other than the loud music emitting from his room at random points during the day, he was actually very sweet and respectful.  They had grown to be friends through their living arrangement, and Mark was proud of himself.  He had never given Jack even a hint of doubt that he had feelings for him.

Mark sighed and glared at the ceiling.  It wasn’t going to bother him.  It was two weeks until Halloween and he was going to be happy and festive for his favorite holiday. 

He rolled to his side to get more comfortable on his bed.  As his mind was drifting in and out, he registered the sight of a group of blankets piled by his closet for him to fold and an idea bloomed in his head.  

A blanket fort would be the perfect way to make him feel better. 

Jack was out at the moment, doing God knows what and had told Mark that he wouldn’t be back until later on in the day.  He had the whole house to do whatever he wanted with and he wanted to make the best fort ever constructed and watch stupid cartoonish Halloween movies and be six years old again. 

Filled with a new energy and excitement, Mark rolled out of bed and scooped up the blankets.  He might even need the blankets on his bed if this went well enough.

*

Jack had quite an interesting day. 

He had gone by to visit his sister and make sure that she was adjusting to L.A. life, only to be sucked into a world of Halloween decorations and pumpkin spice candles.  Not that he minded.  Mark did that kind of thing at home anyway. 

He actually had a candle his sister had given him to give to Mark and intended to present it to him as soon as he walked through the door.

He was struggling with the keys a bit because he stopped by to get food for the two of them while he was on his way back to their apartment.  He had called Mark while deciding what to eat to ask if he wanted anything specific, but he didn’t answer, so he just picked up what he knew Mark liked.  As he didn’t come to Jack’s aid at the door either, he assumed Mark to be asleep.  

Maybe he was asleep on the couch again and Jack could slip in and see his sweet sleeping face. 

Maybe he had a bit of a massive crush on his roommate, but who could blame him? 

Jack wrestled everything into the house and sat the bags down at the door.  He heard the TV blaring what sounded like the wails of the damned. 

“Mark?” He called as he wondered down the hallway toward the sound of the TV, curiously looking for his friend, but he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that met him.

The furniture was gone and before him was nothing but a massive tangle of sheets, pillows, and blankets.  

“I’m over here!” Mark’s head popped up from what was apparently the center of the fort where he had been lying and watching movies. 

“How? When did you have time to get all of this done?”

“I was bored.”  

Jack just looked at him for a moment. “I bought food.” 

“Dude, thanks! Bring!  You may enter my castle.” 

“Will it hold with me in it?” 

“Just get in the damn fort, Jack.” 

After retrieving the food and crawling into the sea of comfy warmth, he smiled at Mark.  “This may have been a fantastic idea, Mark.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“I may want to kiss you right now.”  

.

.

.

Fuck. 

What?  Did that just come out of his mouth?  He had been watching Mark smile and lean close to him to pick out his food and the words that were supposed to stay in his head just came flying out of his mouth. 

Jack just wanted his heart to give out.  For him to die right then and there.  But the strangest thing happened as he was about to pull away and start running.  

Mark looked up at him with those big brown eyes, leaned closer, and planted a chaste kiss on Jack’s lips. 

As he pulled back, Mark’s face was a bright red and Jack wanted nothing more than to pull him back into the world of passion that he had only gotten a taste of. 

But before Jack could do anything, Mark spoke, “You’re hot as fuck right now, but I’m hungry.” 

He pecked Jack on the lips once more before pulling away.  He finished setting himself up and began to eat, making Jack laugh.    


“I suppose we could reschedule certain things for later.” 

Mark looked back at him, “You bet your fine ass we are.” 


End file.
